1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in devices enabled to receive control channel information.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information. Indeed, it is not uncommon for some devices to be enabled to communicate with more than one wireless communication system and this trend appears to be growing.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) including regional satellite systems. SPS radios, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites of a GNSS. The SPS signals may, for example, be processed to determine a global time, an approximate or accurate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed associated with a device having the SPS radio.
Certain types of devices may be enabled to receive and process wireless signals continuously or for extended periods of time. For example, a receiver device that is coupled to a non-exhaustive power supply may operate for extended periods. To the contrary, some types of devices may operate based on limited battery power. To conserve power such devices may be enabled to operate in different modes. Some of these operational modes may significantly reduce the electrical power consumed by the device. For example, certain portable devices may cycle between awake and sleep modes, wherein during a sleep mode certain portions of the device may be turned off.